


Light a Roman Candle With Me

by TurncoatPilot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud is Sleeping, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Estinien is there?, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Love Confessions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurncoatPilot/pseuds/TurncoatPilot
Summary: Altani Naesuri and Ysayle have a chat the night before the group is set to meet Hraesvelgr.
Relationships: Ysayle Dangoulain & Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Light a Roman Candle With Me

The moonlight falls upon a camp in The Four Arms. The razor-sharp winds that had plagued the group throughout the day had finally died down. Snoring replaced the winds' howls as an exhausted Alphinaud tossed and turned. Estinien was out of sight, but couldn't have strayed far from camp. Altani Naesuri and Ysayle Dangoulain were alone, sitting near each other as the campfire crackled and popped.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Altani asks, taking off her boots. The weeks have been long, and the march from Falcon’s Nest through Sohm Al had not been an easy one.

"It must. I know Hreasvelgr will listen to me, if he knows who I am. Who I can become." Ysayle's voice rings with the confidence of a woman who can not afford to fail. Nor can they. The fates of Ishgardian and Dravanian alike fell on their shoulders.

Altani’s gaze lingers before turning back to the surrounding skies. The moonlight lent a painted look to the scenery. Fitting for such an aetherial location. "It's beautiful up here. I can see why he made it his home."

Ysayle hums in agreement. "It's like looking into a dream. The Echo showed me a time where the land was whole. Humans and Dragons living together." 

As Altani scoots closer, her heart jumps. Former enemies, the two had become close over their journey, saving each other multiple times in the process. Altani now considers Ysale a friend and comrade. But there was more. She could not pin down when her feelings formed for the white-haired elezen, but they had made themselves clear after reaching the Churning Mists... She'd made up her mind to confess, but not with the azure dragoon or her fellow scion present. She wanted the moment to be special.

As Altani inches closer to Ysayle, she shivers. A chill seemed to emanate from the woman at all times, deeper than the one courtesy of the winds above. Even this close to the fire, Altani hesitates. A furrowed expression was woven across her companion's face. To the au ra, she looked radiant under the clear, moonlit sky.

"Ysayle, there's something I need to tell you." A feeling of dread came over Altani as soon as she spoke, but she had to press forward. 

The elezen's concentration breaks, her expression transforming into a quizzical look as she turns to Altani. "What is it?" When their eyes meet, Altani's breath hitches. 

Inhale. Exhale. This is it. The moment she surrenders her heart. "Ysayle, I consider you a great friend. But... I like you more than as just a friend." Altani wasn't the type of person to rehearse. She rubbed the back of her head, speaking slowly as she mentally grasped for words to string together, hoping it made sense. "I want to be with you."

Ysayle raises her eyebrows, her mouth agape. “I, you…” Altani waits, desperately wanting to say more. She raises her hand to reach out, but soon thinks better of it. Her tail sways swiftly back and forth. Ysayle purses her lips, placing a hand under her chin. "I don't know… I've been so devoted to ending this war, I haven't really thought about this. I can't give you an answer right now." 

Altani's heart sinks. The answer she'd expected, but it cannot stop her mood from dropping. She turns her attention back to the fire, futilely hoping watching the flickering flames would take her mind away from the woman beside her. The two sit there, silence surrounding them save for the far-off sounds of wind and rustling trees. The tension is so thick that Altani could cut it with her blade. Slowly, Altani turns and reaches for her canteen. An even closer rustling interrupts her. She instinctively reaches for her musket. 

"I've returned," a gravelly voice greets them. Altani looks up to find Estinien standing before her. Altani nods, placing her musket down before grabbing her drink. He looks to her, a pensive expression across her face as she drinks, then to Ysayle, still in thought as her slender fingers stroke her chin. He frowns, then coughs. "The beasts should not be bothering us tonight," he says as he places down his lance. He lies down a short distance away from the fire. "I'm getting some rest. Wake me if you need me." 

Silence promptly returns, occasionally interrupted by the scion and dragoon's heavy snores. Altani shifts her gaze back to the woman beside her. "We’ll need to get some rest for tomorrow. Good night, Ysa-" 

Ysayle shifts. "Wait," the elezen interrupts her. Ysayle turns back to Altani, offering out her hand. Her hand shakes slightly, but she does not retract it. A longing gaze has etched itself across her face. "Stay." 

Altani's eyes widen as she freezes. As if to reassure her companion, Ysale nods. Altani returns the nod and takes Ysayle's hand in her own. Altani shivers as she feels just how cold her hands are. The au ra hasn't felt cold like this since...she fought Shiva. "Are you sure you want to be with me?" Ysayle asks, not looking away from the Warrior of Light. "Everything I've done, the sins I've committed…" Anguish drips off Ysayle's last words as she looks for an answer.

Altani closes her other hand around Ysayle’s. "You are worthy of love, Ysayle.” She offers a small smile as she continues, heat building on her face. “You can’t change the past, but what matters is that you can work towards a brighter future. You being here with us is proof enough of that." 

Ysayle gently places a hand on Altani's shoulder and smiles. "Thank you. You're a wonderful friend, Warrior of Light.” Her smile fades. “But right now, my focus remains on ending the war between dragon and man. If we succeed, ask me again." 

A glimmer of hope sparkles in Altani’s eye as she smiles. "I will! That’s a promise."

Ysayle’s expression warms. "For now, however," Ysayle asks, a blush forming across her face. "Will you stay the night?"

Altani’s heart stops. She hesitates as her entire body freezes up, unsure how to respond. Ysayle is watching her closely. Altani exhales, her breath visible. “I will.”

Ysayle casts a spell, and the campfire is extinguished.

When Estinien wakes that morning, he spots the two in each others' arms, a warm expression across their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic in a long while, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends Yuna and Eli for helping me!


End file.
